Captain Phang
Captain Phang is a character from Shadow Fight 3. A nephew of Galen, he is a captain who owns the fastest ship in Dynasty. Phang is a brave young man, although he can be stubborn at times. He is also very loyal to Dynasty and respects June as a princess. Phang ended up accompanying the party in their quest to find Shadow in order to ensure June's safety. Story Chapter V: Shadow Island Galen gave the party a clue regarding Shadow Island, and he informs them to find Phang for help, who commands a ship. When the party finds him, Phang is busy dealing with a pirate. With the player's help, the pirate is taken down. After a small talk, June requests Phang to lend them his ship. But it is not possible at the moment, as Phang's crew has been mutinied against him and they stole the ship. Phang then leads the party to find his ship, as they will deal with the mutinied crew. When they find the ship, however, it instead has been taken over by Master Okada and his shadow bots. It is revealed that Master Okada has bought the ship, and it is his ship now. Master Okada allows them to use the ship, with Phang steering it. When the party reaches the island, Phang accompanies the party entering the island. Once they step into the island, the Shadow Mind suddenly makes an appearance in flesh, due to hearing a voice calling it. It is stopped by the player, and it hides again. However, Phang is terrifed by it and he tries to stop the party from proceeding further, overly worried about June's safety. Instead, he is stopped by the player. June convinces Phang that she is fine and can take care of herself, and commands him to return to the ship to keep an eye on Master Okada. Once the party arrives back on the ship with Moira, Phang steers the ship to the North, where they can find Shadow. Upon reaching landfall, they bid farewell to each other. Phang is allowed to accompany Okada, and he wishes June luck in finding Shadow before leaving. Sometime after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroys both the Dynasty capital and the Heralds Dome. What happened to Captain Phang remains unknown. Quest Fight Captain Phang is fought as an opponent in Chapter V, after he witnessed Shadow Mind. There can be up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. Players obtain Hawk's Feather, the Epic Special Move of Dadao as a guaranteed reward by defeating him. Captain Phang is also a playable character in Chapter VI. The players fight as Captain Phang in a number of side quests. He has the same equipment used by Captain Phang during the fight with him. Captain Phang does not have any perks or special moves on his equipment, but he can use the same perks and special moves as the ones equipped on the players' owned Golden Bud and/or Sea Guard Plates. Gallery Protector (5).jpg|Captain Phang as an opponent in Chapter V. Screenshot_2019-02-11-11-08-08-058_com.lbe.parallel.intl.png|Captain Phang as a playable character in one of Chapter VI side quests. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Dynasty Category:Allies